STAND
by Outlaw Adam Knight
Summary: 3 Parts to this Fic, Originally posted on another Board. Hope you all like detailed action, angst and continuity!
1. Chapter 1

**STAND**  
Pairings - Clark and Chloe most likely  
Spoilers - It would help if you've ever Watched Smallville  
Disclaimer - As much as I'd like to, I own nothing and will in no way make profit from this piece of fiction from the depths of my imagination.

NOTES- I have an idea for a follow up to this if anyone's interested. but it's mostly an Action Adventure Issue and nothing very Chlarkie. Let me Know. I might write it anyways.

_Cause when push comes to shove  
You'll taste what you're made of  
You might bend 'til you break  
Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad, you get strong  
Wipe your hands, shake it off  
Then you stand  
-Rascal Flatts_

Clark woke up to the pain. Every fiber of his being screaming in agony.

Blood streamed from his scalp, covering his face in what wrestling purists refer to as "the crimson mask" With multiple contusions and abrasions covering his body, significant bruising deep in his abdominal muscles, and a sure realization that he was going to die; Clark leaned his head back into the rubble surrounding him and tried to ignore the aches as he struggled to breathe.

He tried to focus by reminding himself of what was going on and why he was in this predicament. Anything to get his mind off the searing agony and the definite grinding in his ribcage with every intake of air.

Chloe had heard through the grapevine (re: Ollie sent her a message via the Watchtower) about this creature-feature project in North Dakota. Apparently the state containing the largest number of underground missile silos in the Continental U.S. of A. also made a prime location for underground genetic loboratories. In Ollie's words "It's not like any thing else is going on in North Dakota."

Coughing lightly, Clark felt his mouth fill with blood and phlegm. Turning to his side took more effort than he wanted to admit, but on this angle he was able to clear his mouth out and get a slightly better view of the carnage.

_At least the people of Grand Forks'll never be able to say "nothing ever happens around here" again,_ Clark thought grimly.

While there wasn't much to be said of the downtown area of Grand Forks, ND. Prior to this day there were at least a few buildings that had made it through the years without significant structural damage. But since an impromptu landing in the middle of town clenched in a life or death struggle, the city has seen more devastation than most war torn villages.

It started innocently enough. Chloe took Oliver's info and passed it on to Clark, who promptly sped out to the location of the underground lab. Project "Solomon Grundy" involved the top project heads from the Pentagon and LuthorCorp to create the perfect weapon. After all the craziness of Dark Thursday and despite the continual denials from the Government about the existence of extraterrestrial forces and superhuman activities, the "Grundy Project" was viewed as a "necessary premeditated counter-measure to the inevitible threats to the planet." Not to mention the un-commented on financial contracts and power-brokering that such a project enables people like Lex Luthor.

The report Ollie provided made no mention of where the Subject (Grundy) came from originally. Odds are the only people who knew were afraid to put info down on paper. Regardless, Clark certainly wasn't expecting what he saw as he peered through the overhead vents at the lab. Grundy appeared to be roughly seven feet tall, with ridiculously broad shoulders and granite-like skin. His flesh and jumpsuit were a similar white tone, making him paler than the most off white imaginable.

As Clark watched from his vantage point, several technicians were crowding around the prone and hopefully sedated Grundy. Apparently something big was going on and everyone looked more nervous than usual. Within moments, the reason for that became clear.

Several men in full military formal dress came striding into the lab, some even bearing multiple stars on their epaulets. All the lab techs came to strict attention at their arrival, ending their scurrying and waiting for orders.

And then everyone's favourite bald billionaire strode into the room.

Clark groaned at the memory, and tried to shift into a better position. His ribs seemd to ache a bit less if he sat propped back on an angle.

"I'm glad to see that our subject is progressing so smoothly," Lex commented softly to one general while never taking his eyes off Grundy. Clark had to tap into his extra hearing levels to even catch the conversation. "I certainly hope that the information provided by my specialists in regards to the late Ares Project have been helpful."

"Very helpful, Mr. Luthor."

"Good. Then let's hope that LuthorCorp's assistance will be remembered in the future when ..."

The ringing of a cell phone never sounded more obnoxious or more startling then when your super-hearing is jacked up in an enclosed air vent duct. The sound created an intense echo in Clark's ears, causing him to involuntarily jump and squirm in surprise.

The blood stinging Clark's eyes hurts less than his pride at this memory.

Needless to say as Clark's startled body knocked open the air vent he'd been leaning on and crashed the 20 feet into the lab, chaos began to ensue with all involved. Landing on one of the pieces of support equipment sent several power shorts throughout the lab and the mandatory-in-the-event-of-accidental-disruptions sparks and electrical arcing burst into the air. As technicians ran to the equipment and soldiers rushed towards Clark, the sprinkler system kicked on and began deluging everyone present with non-flammable foam. Within moments the entire lab looked like a bizarre whipped cream playground similar to something he and Pete had caught during a free cable preview on the Playboy Channel.

As two soldiers hauled Clark up by the arms and several more leveled firearms at him, Clark shook his head to clear it of foam (and the echo of his cell ringing) Lex began to stride through the mess to get a better look. Resigned, Clark lifted his eyes to the man who killed Lana and prepared to face the music when everything went to hell.

Soloman Grundy rose to his feet and promptly began laying about himself with both fists.

Clark coughed again and was forced over onto his side, cradling his body with both arms as fresh blood leaked out of his lips. _I've never seen anything like this guy,_ Clark thought. _Even Zod's rampage was calculated and focused. But this guy ... All he does is lash out like a colicky child._

Quickly the fight escalated out of the lab and into the halls. In short order Clark learned two things. One: Soloman Grundy had no concners about collateral damage and loss of human life. And Two: Grundy's punches hurt like fire.

At some point the fight made it out into the open air. Clark tried to keep Grundy in the open and away from settlements, but as usual that was easier said than done. As a military helicopter passed by overhead, Grundy leapt up to it and got carried away as Clark was forced to flee from other military units who clearly also viewed him as a threat. By the time Clark caught up with Grundy, the chopper was heading towards Grand Forks looking for all the world like a frantically swirling leaf falling off a tree. Seeing no choice in the matter, Clark leapt upwards at full speed, snagging Grundy about the midriff in an elevated flying tackle and sent them both hurtling towards Terra Firma.

Unfortunately for Grand Forks, the arrival point was Fifth and Main.

Clark quickly lost count of the number of cars, department stores, and office buildings that Grundy smashed him through. Just the landing alone had knocked the wind right out of him, unlike his opponent. Grundy was a sheer animal, grinding Clark's face into paving stones and hurtling him bodily through glass, brick and mortar. Every punch he landed took Clark back another peg until finally he landing a devastating blow, sedning him crashing down to where he now rested.

_It's times like this when the hero business sucks._

It didn't take his enhanced hearing to note the continued sounds of chaos and gunfire. Grundy was still on the rampage. _And here I am, barely able to keep breathing._ Clark tried to reset himself and prop up on his elbows, but failed miserably. _And to think this all started because I was too stupid to turn off my cell phone._

The noise outside began to subside and move farther away. Selfishly, Clark had to admit that was the first piece of good news he'd had all day. _Not like I'm in a position to take more of a beating right now. _

As he laid there, trying to regain focus and working very hard on not passing out again, Clark was forced to question why he even bothered. In many respects, he knew full well why there were so many meteor-mutated and superpowered psychos roaming the planet these days. Most of them came about because of the same meteor shower that brought him to Earth in the first place. Even as he thought this and began the familiar self-flaggellating blame game he's played for years, he could hear his father's voice in the back of his head. _"Son, you cannot hold yourself responsible for the actions of others. No matter how they got the way they are, they made a choice to do the things they do."_

_And one day, I'm going to make the choice to stay home and ..._

"Clark!"

_Okay, I'm officially hallucinating now._

Through bleary, bloodsoaked eyes Clark watched as a blonde haired bundle of energy clambered over the rubble separating them. The concern behind the unshed tears in her eyes was as unmistakable as her features.

"Oh my God, Clark. Can you even hear me?"

_I can hear your heartbeat from three miles away if try hard enough._ "Wh - " slight pause for a fit of bloody coughing. "What are you ... Chlo?"

Dropping painfully to her knees right to his beaten form, Chloe ran her hands up to Clark's face and inspected the damage. Going by the pace of her heartbeat and the disarray of his hair and clothing, she was clearly concerned and trying to not to show it. "Jeez Clark, I think he actually broke your nose."

"So much .. " Coughing Break "... for that ... modelling career."

Seeing Chloe attempt to smile while pretending to be only casually concerned nearly broke what was left of Clark's spirit. "You weren't that pretty anyway."

"That bad?"

"You've looked better."

There came a crackle from inside Chloe's coat. Oliver's voice echoed in the room. "Have you got the Boy Scout?"

Chloe jumped and reached for her communicator while Clark suddenly knew without a doubt who it was that was called him while he was sneaking into a top secret government lab. "I've got him. But he's hurt bad Ollie."

"Well we need him if he's able, Watchtower. This Grundy guy is making short work of this town, and I'm almost out of arrows."

_That's that I guess._ Clark twisted, trying to get his feet under him. Chloe slapped both hands to his chest and pushed him back down. It was a testament to Clark's pain that he was even able to be manhandled llike that.

"Clark, you are in NO condition to go back out there." _Is her voice trembling?_ "Dammit I'm serious. I have never seen you this bad, and that monster out there still looks ready to go another 12 rounds."

"Then I better get out there ..." _Ow._ " ... before he uses Ollie ... as a sparring partner."

There was no hiding the tears rolling down her face now. Chloe applied more pressure and tried to hold Clark down. "Please Clark, you can't do this yet. You need time to recover." She paused to give her words greater emphasis. "He can kill you."

_What about the people he's already killed, Chlo'._ "You shouldn't be ... I never wanted you to ... see me like this."

"I'm not loving the sight either, but when you didn't answer your phone, " _I knew it._ "... I had to get Ollie and the boys in on this. And there was no way I was going to let them come for you without me."

"My hero."

"Don't you forget it."

"Never do ... Can I get up now?"

Chloe looked him up and down doubtfully. "Can you?"

He took a deep breath, feeling the creaking of his ribcage as it expanded and contracted past the points of pain. "Let's find out."

There are no words for the amount of effort the simple act of standing took Clark Kent on this day. The images of all the people that have already been put in danger, the property that was damaged and reckless disregard for life all flashed through his mind, giving him the strength to push past the pain. But in the end, it was the knowledge that his friend, his beautiful, supportive, best friend had risked her life (again) to find him in the middle of a warzone that made certain that there was no quit in him. _I might be The Man of Steel,_ Clark gritted mentally as fresh blood broke through the scabbing on his scalp and began to trickle down his cheek again. _But Chloe is the real powerful one in this room._

Getting his feet under him was tough. Waving Chloe's supportive hands away was only moreso. But forcing his body to a full upright position was both the most painful and satisfying combination of feelings and physical endorphin rush he'd ever experienced. _Well it hurts, but at least I can still dish it out with a spoon._

Chloe hesistently reached out to touch his arm. Her deep green eyes searched his face, as if trying to imbed it in her memory. "You don't have to do this."

Clark blinked. "You didn't have to come find me."

She tried to laugh it off. Fresh tears still hiding just beneath the surface. "I'm not much of a hero if I can't save the gentlemen in distress."

He smiled. "Then neither am I."

_Just one step at a time, Kent. _

His body lurched forward and stumbled slightly. Chloe was forced to steady him.

"Clark. Just take a few minutes to ..."

"Get more people killed?"

She closed her mouth with a click. There was nothing left to say.

They would never remember who pulled the other into their arms first, but Chloe made certain to give Clark hell for staining her clothes with his blood when the world stopped spinning. All they knew was that without this moment of mutual support that neither one could move on with the strength necessary to see the job through to it's end.

Clark pulled back slightly and looked down at her. His face was a horror story. Bloody, broken nosed and the left side bruised beyond recognition. "You are my hero Chloe." His voice was rough, coming out in a gurgling rasp. He leaned forward to press his split and cracked lips to the top of her head. "Now let me be yours."

Her lower lip began to tremble uncontrollably. She tried several times to form a sentance. But nothing seemed to come out.

Pressing his palm cooly against her cheek for just a moment, Clark managed to smile before turning away. Somewhere out there, a monster was continuing to run rampage over the world. And no one else was able to stop it.

Clark strode across the rubble and back out into the street, stripping off the shredded remains of his coat.

_Looks like a job for me._

And then he blurred away.

Chloe stepped out of the destruction after him, gathered up Clarks' battered red coat and held it against her long after the dust from his backdraft settled back to earth.

END


	2. Chapter 2

**STAND pt.2**  
Pairings - Clark and Chloe most likely  
Spoilers - It would help if you've ever Watched Smallville  
Disclaimer - As much as I'd like to, I own nothing and will in no way make profit from this piece of fiction from the depths of my imagination.

NOTES- The follow up to the previous posting, as _Insisted_ upon by y'all. Also, I know that Chloe has some meteor related healing thing, but since the show hasn't exactly explained how that works yet, I'm pretending it doesn't exist. With that said, Here Comes The Pain.

_Risin' up, straight to the top  
Have the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive  
Survivor - Eye Of The Tiger_

"I'm pretty sure Boy Scout has another one of those jackets, Chloe."

Sitting on the back of Ollie's extended military style helicopter, Chloe clutched the shredding remains of Clark's hideous red jacket to her abdomen a bit tighter. Fighting back the urge to panic, she met the Green Arrow's gaze and forced a grin. "And I'm pretty sure you've got a thing for shiny green leather. What's your point?"

Oliver Queen smiled involuntarly, and then winced. The right side of his face was already purpling in a huge bruise. Without saying another word, he made his way to the cockpit to check on their progress.

Leaning her head back against the cool metal wasn't as soothing as she would have liked, what with the continual thrumming of the chopper's rotors and rattlings of the chassis. But it was still better than looking around at the rest of the team.

Vic was frantically trying to work on the damage to his legs. Grundy actually tossed a Ford F150 at him that he was forced to catch to protect a group of bystanders. But Vic's not Clark, and the servos in his legs couldn't take the strain. He'd managed to patch up the leaks but he was out of the battle until Ollie could get him into surgery.

AC was out cold. Despite being a fish out of water, he's still got a hero complex like everyone else and tried to step up to the seven-foot Albino. _Looks like his swimming days are done for awhile._

The only member of the team not present was Bart. Ollie had him running interference and trying to clear innocent bystanders out of Grundy's way. Impulse had tried to get in close a few times to slow the monster down, but even he barely managed to get out of harm's way.

Ollie managed to keep the team together once Clark went down. But with injuries piling up on top of each other, he was forced to face the music and pull them out. A task that became instantly easier once Clark had returned to the scene.

_He just rushed headfirst at him, _Chloe thought, her knuckles tightening unconsciously on the torn nylon. _Despite his injuries, with no thought of his own safety he tucked his head and just ... Wham._

Of course, she was only able to see this on the digital replay that Oliver's support team had prepared from the chopper. One minute Grundy was tearing up downtown Grand Forks; the next a blue streak came from out of nowhere and took Grundy out of frame. The impact of their bodies created a shock wave that nearly knocked the helicopter out of the sky.

According to Impulse's updates, Clark was trying to keep Grundy away from anymore settlements and force him into the desert area of South Dakota.

"He'll be all right." Vic's voice was loud in the silence and Chloe jumped involuntarily.

"Of course he'll be all right," Chloe scoffed. _My voice is NOT trembling. _"Clark's tougher than some pasty-faced freakshow. I'm just surprised it's taken him this long to stop him."

Vic forced a laugh. "Yeah. Me too." Then he groaned, pressing down on the exposed wiring in his leg. "You wouldn't happen to have any Vicoden would you?"

Oliver came into the passenger area. "We just heard from Bart. Boy Scout's got the bogey in the the desert area, but he's clearly exhausted." He looked sorrowfully at Chloe as he said this, before turning to Vic. "He needs backup, man."

Vic shook his head in defeat. "Bro, I can barely keep my internal life support functioning. If I attempted to move right now, I'd be dead before I took ten steps."

AC did't even stir from his prone position against the side of the chopper.

"What can we do?" _Oh God, we have to do something._ "Oliver ... What ..."

"I don't know."

Silence reigned supreme for a few moments. Then the pilot announced their arrival.

Oliver sighed heavily. Then he walked over to one of the storage units and began reloading his quiver. After the thrid or fourth arrow, Chloe got up from her seat and walked to his side. She was still clutching the jacket. "Oliver..."

"I can't leave him out there alone, Chloe." He pulled out a spare bow, the first one left in kindling pieces back in Grand Forks. "Even if all I can do is distract this thing long enough for Clark to get his bearings ... Maybe I can ..."

Chloe placed a comforting hand on his arm and looked him in the eyes. "You'll do great."

The chopper shuddered as it made contact with the ground. Without looking back, Oliver pulled up his hood and marched to the door. With a steely hiss, the hatch slid open into an impossibly bright field of sand and heat, temporarily blinding Chloe. The Green Arrow's silhouette turned to shout some orders towards the pilots before jumping out of sight.

Coughing from the blowing sand and dust, Chloe rushed to the opening and tried to get her bearings. Faintly she could see Oliver's from jogging across the cracked and cactus strewn desert floor as the sun continued it's descent. In the distance, there was what looked to be a funnel cloud of sand holding in place and not moving erratically like a typical tornado would. _Bart, you crazy little ..._

Without warning, the chopper lurched and began to rise from the ground. While she couldn't hear what the pilots were shouting at her over the noise, the frantic hand motions she was seeing were pretty clear. _Close the door, we're not staying._

_Screw that._

Knowing that if she waited another second that she would talk herself out of it, Chloe stepped forward and plummetted the remaining distance to the ground.

Wincing in pain as she got up to her knees, she looked in the direction of the funnel cloud and slowly started jogging that way. Unconsciously, she put her arms trough Clark's tattered jacket to keep it out of her way and focused her eyes forward.

_Got to cut back on the danishes with my coffee._

As she got closer it was clear that the funnel cloud was little more than a distraction. Even within the blurring and sand there was no mistaking the huge silhouette of Solomon Grundy, thrashing about in the windstorm. While it did appear that he was contained, at least temporarily, it did raise a very simple question in Chloe's mind.

_Where's Clark?_

Chloe stopped her run at the top of a slight rise in the ground, searching the surrounding area for any sign of her favourite Flannel King. There was upturned earthe and sand in just about every direction, but off to her left, there was a clear trail leading approximately 500 yards away that looked like a meteor impact site. Without hesitation, Chloe took off towards the carnage trail, pulling a semi-automatic pistol out of her purse as she ran.

_Not that this'll do me ANY good. But ..._

She had barely begun heading down the landing trail when there came a bloocurdling roar from behind her. Whipping around, she saw that the funnel cloud had collapsed in upon itself and all of the dirt and grit was beginning to settle earthwards. In the middle of the cloud stood the outlined shape of Grundy holding what appeared to be a smaller man up by the throat.

Bottom lip clenched between her teeth, Chloe looked back down the trail to where Clark _might_ be and then to where Bart was clearly in trouble. _Not really much of a choice._ Cocking the pistol off safety, Chloe started sprinting towards Grundy.

Even as she watched, Grundy's body shifted back as a big green arrow punched into his right shoulder. With a slight grunt, the massive Albino tossed Impulse's body away and yanked the meter long, emerald invader out of the bloodless wound. Only then, as Grundy inspected the shaft before his face, did Chloe see that there was a little box behind the arrowhead. A box that was blinking.

"Down!"

Something hit her from the side in a flying tackle, knocking the wind clear from her lungs. Upon impact with the ground her fingers reflexively clenched the trigger of her pistol, firing several rounds into the air. In the same instant there was a bright flash of light and heat that flared up, accompanied by a full throated roar of pain.

After several akward somersaults tangled with the larger muscular form, Chloe came to a halt on top of her assailant. She quickly reached up to brush the hair out her eyes. "Dammit, Clark. You scared the ..."

Looking down into Oliver's anguished eyes, she pulled her diatribe short in momentary embarrassment. His face was contorted into even more agony then before. It was then that Chloe noticed the warm, sticky sensation she was feeling with her left hand.

_Oh no._

The right side of Oliver's body was wet with his own blood.

Protruding out from just beneath his ribcage was a long shard of rock. Every halting breathe that he took caused another fresh trickle of blood to ooze out the gash.

"Oliver, that wasn't ... me was it?"

He shook his head minutely. "Bart got caught ... the wind ... launched this ..." He started coughing painfully, red spots flecking his lips.

Chloe started to panic, looking for something to staunch the bleeding. _I can't even take that thing out or he'll bleed away._ Frantically, Chloe looked all around them until a shadow loomed overhead blocking out the sun.

_Well he's never going to win any beauty pageants._

Craning her neck back, Chloe looked Grundy square in the eyes. His face was covered in soot and grime and the top of his jumpsuit was torn open, revealing the full barrelness of his chest to the open air. The was smoke curling out his sandstone coloured hair, and his eyes were black as night. With a yellow, toothy grimace, the being wordlessly snarled down at the two people beneath him.

"Run .." Oliver groaned faintly, trying to roll to his good side. "Run ..."

Her hands betrayed her fear to the world as she shakily raised the pistol to bear. With repeated retorts, she emptied the whole clip uselessly into Grundy's torso. He didn't even flinch or wince in pain.

Her fingers opened nervelessly, dropping the spent pistol to the cracked earth. Looking into the face of death, Chloe forced herself to her trembling feet, to meet her maker head on.

Grundy took a step forward as the entire world lurched around into a big blur, forcing her neck painfully to the side. When the world stopped spinning out of control, she found herself 200 yards away from where she last stood seated on the ground next to Oliver's body. Stading next to them was an exhausted and heavily sweating Bart.

"The hell are you doing here?" he panted, with both hands on his knees. Sweat dripped off the tip of his nose while prominent purple finger marks were beginning to form around his neck from Grundy's grip.

"Are you okay?"

The heavy footfalls of Grundy's feet made their prominent way forward. Looking up, Chloe saw that Bart had only delayed the inevitable.

"Bart, can you get Oliver to a hospital?"

He blinked owlishly. "I can olny carry one of you at a time."

"I don't need a hospital, Bart."

"If he catches you, you will!"

Chloe eyed the looming giant warily. "He won't catch me if you get back in time."

Impulse froze with indecision. Staring at Oliver desperately.

"Bart ..." Oliver choked out. "Get ... Get her ..."

Chloe grabbed Bart's chin and forced him to meet her eyes. "Get him out of here Bart. Now."

Then she turned and sprinted away towards the length of torn up ground.

_Go Bart!_

Too afraid to look back, she heard a sudden displacement of air clap in a sonic boom combined with a frustrated snarl.

_Please be there. Please._

Time seemed to have no meaning anymore. All Chloe could focus on was the path of destruction ahead of her and the sound of monstrous plodding behind her. With the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end and sweat tickling through the goosepimples on her arms, it was not exactly like she could feel him breathing down her neck.

_But it sure seems like it!_

Inevitably, she didn't make it. A firm grip seized her by the back of the big red coat and hauled her off her feet. With a pitiful cry she was thrown to the side where she painfully landed in the crumbled, sandy dirt.

_Don't cry. Do not Cry Sullivan!_

Unheedful of her demands, tears began to spill down her cheeks, mingling with the sweat and blood already in the way. Making for a sticky and smeared mess. Looking up into Grundy's face, Chloe refused to turn away. She was done with running, done with fighting. All she could was wait for it all to end.

Solomon Grundy peered down at Chloe's form in impassive silence. Finally realizing that she wasn't going to move, he reared back with one massive arm and swung forward.

Refusing to flinch, Chloe watched the fist descend towards her face in perpetual slow motion. Everything seemed to come to a halt for her. _Is this how Clark sees the world?_ she thought distractedly.

There was the mighty sound of flesh smacking flesh, and a shockwave that ruffled Chloe's hair and cooled the tears on her cheeks. Realizing that she must have blinked, Chloe was astonished to see a comparatively small hand holding Grundy's massive fist inches away from her nose.

_I __**knew**__ he wasn't dead._

Following the hand up the quivering, fully vascular arm Chloe saw something she never believed was possible. Clark Kent staring full in the face of someone with the intent to murder in his glowing red eyes.

"Clark ..."

For a moment neither man moved as they played a test of strength with each other. Grundy pushing towards Chloe's face and Clark refusing to back down even one more inch.

Unable to stop herself, Chloe noticed that Clark was hurt even more badly than before. His face was still a horror story, covered in blood with split lips and his nose spread all over the place. His shirt was gone and bruises were forming over every inch of his left side and over his right pelvic bone. He also seemed to be holding his left arm in a funny way.

But it was his eyes that captivated her. Normally they were the lustrous blue-green that she always pictured in her dreams. But now, with the red glow of barely restrained heat vision they seemed to pulse with every beat of his hot tempered blood.

Ever slow slowly, Clark began pushing Grundy's fist back from Chloe's face. Inch by unstoppable inch he forced the monster back. Teeth gritted with the strain, the veins on his arm pressed to the maximum, standing out like roadmaps, Clark forced Grundy to submit to his will.

Chloe was unable to move, unable to turn away from the sight before her. Her breaths were coming in rapid jerky motions, hyperventilating. And while she was clearly scared out of her mind, only one thought bubbled its' way to the surface.

_My God I love this man._

Grundy began to growl deep in his throat as Clark forced his arm away from her. Their sheer, primal struggle for supremacy was finally not going well for the behemoth and he clearly did not know how to handle it. For the first time, there was a shadow of doubt, of fear in those black orbs.

And Clark knew it.

Suddenly changing the game, Grundy reversed direction and pulled away violently. Clark's body lurched forward off his feet and slammed on the back of his neck almost twenty yards away.

Chloe scrambled to her feet, ready to run when Grundy turned back to her. His eyes a smoldering black pit and his yellowed teeth bared in a fearsome grimace. With one hand he reached out to her.

In a flash of red a mighty gust of air separated the Albino from his prey and knocked him back. Squinting her eyes, Chloe was just barely able to make out a tiny form, who could only have been Bart, peppering the beast on every angle with every ounce of his speed and ferocity.

It was all for naught though. Almost negligently, Grundy stuck his arm out to the side and Impulse ran full tilt into the back of his elbow. The impact sent his slight frame pin-wheeling through the air to land in a crumpled heap not far from Chloe. Wordlessly she went to his side, never taking her eyes off Grundy.

After taking a moment to gather his bearings, Grundy began his methodical horror-movie-pace plodding towards her and Bart. His fists clenching and unclenching while his grimace became wider.

"Hey. Paleface."

Grundy froze. Slowly he turned his head and peered back over his shoulder.

Clark's shadow seemed to stretch in front of him forever. With the sun setting behind him his entire frame was almost in a silhouette. Despite that, Chloe could see the way he was favouring his left shoulder and side, the physical distortion in his face. But the way his eyes seemed to glow a luminous red as he stood tall, his back straight and his chin pointed forward almost pugnaciously. Practically daring Grundy to take another shot at him.

Clark raised his good arm and motioned his opponent forward. "Let's finish this."

_Kick his ass._

While it will forever be unclear if Grundy actually understood the words, the universal gesture for "come and get me" that Clark issued was no different then throwing blood into water for a shark. With a wordless, deep-throated howl, Solomon Grundy turned to face his defeat.

Before he had taken two running strides, Clark unleashed a torrent of heat vision so powerful that Chloe felt her skin warm from thirty yards away. Clipping the behemoth's right knee, Grundy screamed in agony and pitched face first to the desert floor, sliding to a stop and holding the smoldering ruin of his right leg.

Clark limped forward implacably, his eyes leaving a hazy red trail behind him. Grundy managed to get himself levered up to his left knee, both hands still pressed to his right. Stopping right before his kneeling foe, Clark paused.

_What are you doing?_ Chloe mentally screamed, while holding Bart's limp form against her borrowed red jacket. _Don't let him back up!_

Grundy's pain was written all over his face, but his determination was also still very prominent. Impossibly, he began to pull his right leg under him in an effort to rise.

"Stay down." Clark's voice was ragged. _I've never seen him like this. The exhaustion on his face, the resignation in his shoulders._ "Just … stay down."

Getting his right leg under him, Grundy slowly began to stand.

The force of Clark's full armed punch created a sonic boom that ruffled Chloe's hair, the jacket and made her ears pop. Grundy's body hammered into the desert floor, leaving a circular impact crater beginning at Clark's feet.

_My God._

Clark's body quivered with emotion, staring down at Grundy's prone form. 

_No way!_

With a groan, Grundy's head shifted and he tried to raise his body.

Something inside Clark snapped. Dropping to his knees, effectively pinning Grundy's torso to the ground, Clark held the monster's shoulder in place with his bad arm and began jackhammering vicious right hands to his face. Each punch was punctuated with a frantic, teeth gritted mantra of anger. "I. Said. Stay. Down. I Said. Stay. Down"

Each blow was like a mini earthquake, rattling the ground all around them. Grundy's head snapped back with every impact and within seconds it was clear that he was done.

"I. Said Stay Down. I Said! Stay! DOWN!"

"Clark stop it!"

Getting to her feet and running forward through the shaking earth, Chloe stumbled forward. Afraid for her friend. Afraid for the boy that was terrified to hurt a living soul. Afraid for the man who had been pushed too far was clearly losing his grip. Afraid for the man she …

"Clark!" Chloe tried to calm him down, carefully reaching for his left arm and shoulder and not wanting to get pasted. "Clark he's down! You can stop."

He kept pistoning his fist down, sweat and caked blood flecking off his brow with each blow.

_I'm losing him!_

Risking everything, Chloe gripped his face firmly with both hands and turned it towards her. "Clark! He's Down!"

For one frantic moment, it looked like Clark was going to nuke her face to oblivion with one blast of his heat vision. His eyes flared up in fury, and then widened as he realized what he was seeing. Blinking rapidly, Clark lurched to his feet and staggered away from her pressing both palms against his eyes. After a few shaky steps, the Man of Steel collapsed to his knees and began to sob.

Her heart breaking Chloe followed one last time and gathered the fallen hero into her arms, pressing his mangled face to her shoulder and whispering soothing words in his ear. Letting his emotions play their course.

After a time, he was able to get himself under control. Only then was he able to make himself meet her gaze. Looking up at her with watery blue-green eyes, a broken nose and tears tracks cutting through the blood, sweat and grime on his face, he spoke.

"I'm sorry."

Chloe blinked. "Of course, it all makes sense now. Clearly you were the evil mastermind that was experimenting on tall, gray and almost unstoppable."

"No," he looked down. "I'm sorry you saw me like that."

"Like what?"

"Crazy. Angry. Totally consumed with rage."

Chloe tipped his chin up with her fingers and locked eyes with him. "Sometimes Clark, you can be a complete idiot."

Clark started in surprise.

She shook her head. "Don't you kinda think that you needed to use that kind of force to put this guy down? It's not like you wanted any of this. And before you start, if you even think about blaming yourself for the destruction your fight caused remember one thing. It was not you who made this thing what it is. That responsibility belongs to …"

"Lex," Clark growled.

"Well, him and several Five Star generals who will remain unnamed until I get the evidence to back it up for my next Daily Planet expose," she said smiling.

Clark started to smile back as well. "So you're not .. I didn't … Frighten you?"

Heedless of the grime, Chloe pressed her palms against his face again, careful not to aggravate his injuries. "Clark. You could never scare me." _Get terrified bfor/b you? Sure._ Pressing her forehead against his she closed her eyes. "You are just so …"

There was a palpable silence. As Chloe opened her eyes, she realized just how close they were to each other. Clark's eyes were still closed. Chloe carefully started stroking his battered face with her thumbs.

"I was so worried about you," he mumbled brokenly, opening his eyes. "When I saw him bearing down on you …"

"You did what you always do," she whispered. "You saved the day."

He actually chuckled. "Me and Mighty Mouse."

"I hated that cartoon."

"I liked his cape."

"What is with you and capes?"

"Uhm, guys?"

Both of them turned to look as Bart hobbled towards them, holding his right arm in place. He gingerly stepped over the prone and unconscious form of Grundy. The sun was almost fully down now and faintly in the distance the sound of helicopters were coming closer.

"I hate to break up your little moment, but we've got to get out of here before the military catches up. I hate answering questions."

Clark forced himself to stand but didn't let Chloe out of his grasp. _I could get used to this._ "What about Grundy?"

Bart shrugged painfully. "I guess we'd better take him back to HQ. Ollie'll figure something out." He looked down at Grundy's body. "Is he dead?"

Clark hesitated, peering down carefully. _Wish I had X-Ray vision._ Then realizing she was still being pressed up next to Clark's shirtless torso, she smiled mysteriously. _Not that I need it right now._

"No, he's alive." He glanced down at Chloe regretfully. "Bart, are you able to take Chloe?"

A fraction of Impulse's usual swagger came back. "I always have room for you babe." Chloe rolled her eyes gregariously.

"Good." Clark stepped away from her, but gave one last squeeze with his hands before letting go. "I'll see you in a bit." He whispered before stepping away and hauling Grundy's body onto his shoulder like a sack of grain.

_He's going to be okay._ "Clark … " _Oh God, don't say it Chloe. This isn't the time ... But if I don't say it now … _"I just … I want you to know …" _Spit it out Girl!_

Clark turned back to her with a small smile. "I know Chloe." He paused, eyeing her up and down. "I like your jacket."

And then he sped off, leaving her in his wake.

_That son of a …_

"Come on Bart. He's not getting off that easy."

**END**


	3. Chapter 3

STAND pt.3

Pairings - Clark and Chloe most likely  
Spoilers - It would help if you've ever Watched Smallville  
Disclaimer - As much as I'd like to, I own nothing and will in no way make profit from this piece of fiction from the depths of my imagination.

NOTES - This will be the final chapter is this series of stories. I will likely continue writing SV stories down the road, and - knowing me - they be continuity based on these fics. But this little ficlet will be done once I decide exactly what it is I have to say here. As I write this, I'm actually not even sure what I'm trying to say. I suck. lol

Come see a living, breathing spectacle  
Only seen right here  
It's your last chance in this lifetime  
The line forms at the rear  
You won't believe your eyes  
Your eyes will not believe your ears  
Get your money out, get ready  
Step right up, yeah you, come here 

You ain't seen nothing like him  
He's the last one of the breed  
You better hold on to your honey  
Honeys, don't forget to breathe  
Enter at your own risk, mister  
It might change the way you think  
There's no dancers, there's no diamonds  
No this boy he don't lip synch

_Chorus_  
Here's the last man standing  
Step right up, he's the real thing  
The last chance of a lifetime  
Come and see, hear, feel, the real thing

Last Man Standing - Bon Jovi

"He don't look like much flat on his back."

"You don't look like much on your feet."

"Ouch. Last time I run _your_ ass to the hospital."

"Why did I need that again? Oh yeah, because your tornado effect got disrupted and I got impaled with shrapnel."

"Listen Robin Hood, next time I'll be the guy who stands off to the side firing arrows and giving directions while you're the one running interference for the rampaging genetic freak."

"Man, if I have to listen to you two bicker anymore I'm going to call for a preacher and get you married off."

"Hey man, I'm way too pretty for this hyperactive runt ... Dammit Bart, give that back!"

"Gotta catch me first!"

"Bart! Give that - Dammit!"

"Looks like he heals fast too."

"He better not max out my credit cards again."

"Whatever man. Platinum cards don't get maxed."

"What did the docs say about A.C.?"

"Fishguts'll be up and swimming sooner than later bro. Hopefully we'll be able to use him as bait again real soon."

"Good to hear ... Hey turn it up."

Static crackles.

"This is Erin McAdams for WDAZ Channel 8 in Grand Forks reporting live on the scene in of this horrific incident that has left our quiet city reeling. As you can see by the destruction and devastation behind me, the after effects of this day will be felt in the lives of our citizens for a long time to come."

"It was the most terrifying thing I've ever seen ..."

"Why do they always find the ugliest and obnoxious looking person to give sound bytes?"

"I'm trying to listen, Vic."

"... and there were all these explosions. Dust in the air. I thought it was another terrorist attack."

"While another nine-eleven does seem to be the most common conclusion being drawn today by people across America, the video footage taken as the devastation occurred tells a different story."

"Huh."

"What?"

"That green getup _does _look ridiculous on me."

"... These are the only glimpses our cameras were able to capture of the combatants who stood in the face of danger today. While we don't know who they are, there is no question by the images you see that they put their lives on the line to defend the people of Grand Forks."

"Wow. We're actually _not_ being labeled as part of the attack."

"That's 'cause I've got a face for TV."

"Hey guys, you feeling any better?"

"My legs are going to need a complete overhaul, but I should be good."

"We'll be fine Watchtower. How's the neck?"

"Remind me to slap Bart for saving my butt without warning. I'm going to have whiplash all week."

"... General Sam Lane refused to comment on the rumoured military involvement surrounding the existence of this monster. Though there is no question that at present, the creature's whereabouts are undetermined."

"Good press?"

"Bad. It's hard to maintain a level of indiscretion when A.C.'s showing off his abs for every TV camera in sight."

"... There's no question in my mind that today's events are part of a bigger problem plaguing the planet right now. These superhuman freaks have caused enough turmoil that it's time someone took action."

"Those are the words of eccentric billionaire Lex Luthor after ..."

Static, clicking.

"Chloe, what the hell?"

"Seriously girl, I was hoping they had vids of me catchin' that truck."

"Sorry guys, but you're done for now."

"What are you? My mother?"

"Ew. Not likely."

"Well come on, put the tube back on."

"Clark doesn't need to hear anymore negative stuff today."

"What? He ain't even ..."

The voices dwindled to a muted hum and then finally faded out. Leaning back further into the padded futon, Clark opened his eyes and looked up at the stars.

The moon was slowly beginning it's descent across the night sky. While it wasn't as good as actually lying beneath a noonday sun, the reflected light coming off the three-quarter moon was helping Clark recharge and rebuild himself. After the state-crossing brawl with Grundy, he learned that he is indeed susceptible to injury and that there are _some_ things on this planet tough enough to put him down.

After delivering the final blows to Grundy, Bart and Clark met up with the crew back at Oliver's Head Quarters in Star City. Placing Grundy's unconscious body in a secure containment field was slightly nervewracking, but Oliver's techs assured Clark that they were using the same combination of sedatives that the military scientists had used to keep him comatose before he'd been freed.

Watching the mechanics work on Vic's legs in the infirmary had been kind of eerie. What with the combinations of hemoglobin and 40-weight oil being applied in equal doses. Oliver had been patched up and was clearly high on something when Clark walked in. With his head lolling about and giggling about the bandages on his face and right side.

Watching Chloe get her neck adjusted and placed into a padded support brace had been tough for him to watch. Admittedly, they both knew how incredibly lucky she was to only have sustained the minor injuries she did. But that didn't make either of them feel any better.

Of course, Chloe had the fun of watching Clark re-break and reset his nose. After the medics working on him found out that his metabolism had already begun the healing process, they'd needed to use Clark's own strength to snap the proboscis back into place. Then there was the need to pop his left shoulder back into its socket. Chloe couldn't help but laugh at his "girlie-man whimpering" as he pressed his shoulder steadily against one of the complex' concrete support pillars complex until finally sliding the bone back into the socket.

Then came the "Norman Bates" shower. Standing under the blessedly refreshing hot water was incredibly therapeutic, but kind of disturbing. Watching the blood, _his_ blood, stream off his body and swirl down the drain was both creepy and fascinating at the same time. Even as he stood there, Clark could feel the gash in his scalp close up. Within hours there wouldn't even be a scar. His ribs were tight as well, even the impact of the water from the tap caused tingles of pain. But those too were knitting back together.

Clark reached over and picked up his mug of coffee to take a sip.

Looking over the rim of his mug at the Star City skyline, Clark sighed.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Not turning his head, Clark smiled slightly behind the mug. "A penny?"

"Well I'm only a lowly basement dweller at the Daily Planet. I can't afford to shell out the big bucks for thoughts yet."

"But Starbucks coffee and danishes are in the budget?"

"Those are necessities Mr. Kent."

Clark chuckled and took another sip, enjoying the silence and the refreshingly cool night air.

"So, what's a girl got to do to get an invitation to sit?"

Turning his head Clark looked at her for the first time. Despite the padded brace around her neck and a small bandage over her eye, Chloe definitely looked better than he did. She'd changed her clothes into a spare track suit from Oliver's closet; green, of course. Her hair was combed and straight, despite the breezy curls threatening to pop out. She did have a half way hesitant and half way hopeful smile pursing her lips, and she was still carrying the tattered remains of his jacket.

"Do you have something to offer?"

From beneath the jacket, Chloe brandished a thermos.

Clark smiled slightly and motioned to the cushions next to him, sitting upright to avoid taking all the room.

Chloe's smile widened slightly as she gingerly sat next to him. Clark adjusted position again, leaning against the backrest and facing out to the skyline. She settled in next to him, not quite touching. She passed over the thermos.

"Coffee?"

"What else?"

Clark handed Chloe his mug, and poured them both another cup of joe. Putting the thermos off to the side, Clark leaned back against the cushions and sighed.

Nothing was said for a long time as the two of them took the time to relax after the hellish events of the day and feel the cool breeze. It was a strange juxtaposition, looking at the placid and calm Star City skyline after the destruction and painful moments of the day. Clark took a deep breath and winced, surreptitiously rubbing at his side.

Chloe quirked an eyebrow, her mug halfway to her lips and spoke. "You okay?"

Clark grunted non-committally as he felt at his ribcage. Taking a few seconds to investigate the damage, Clark pressed his fingers delicately against each individual bone prodding for damage.

Concerned, Chloe started to sit forward. "You want me to get help?"

"No," he prodded a bit more. Then stopped, leaning back with a sigh. "No, I'm good. I think the bones are back in one piece. But it's still all bruised underneath. It might be a few more hours before I'm back to normal."

Chloe blinked. "Caved in ribcage. Severe internal bleeding. Multiple contusions. Broken nose and dislocated shoulder. Back to full health within 36 hours." Chloe paused to take a sip as Clark stared at her curiously. "Normal?"

Clark chuckled, wincing slightly. "Ow. Don't make me laugh."

"Considering the way I found you this afternoon, I'm just glad I can even make you laugh."

Clark paused mid-sip, eyeing her carefully. Chloe got very quiet, holding her mug in both hands directly in front of her lips but not drinking. As Clark studied her, she her eyes flickered his direction several times before glancing away again.

"You were worried about me." It wasn't a question.

Chloe put the mug down into her lap. She forced a laugh. "I'm always worried about you."

"Chloe …"

"I mean, usually it's just a _God I hope he's not wearing that stupid jacket today_, kind of worry. The kind where I know everything's okay. But this … " Chloe paused, putting her hand to her lips and turning away. When she continued, her voice was strained. "This was worse than Dark Thursday, Clark. Worse than the time Zod kicked your butt after the whole Phantom Zone thing. Worse than Titan and the internet fight club."

"Chloe," his voice was soft as he touched her arm. She paused, reaching across to grab his hand. When she turned back to him, there were tears in her eyes and tracks down her cheeks.

"When I found you in North Dakota, in the remains of that building …. I thought to myself … _This is it_. That you'd finally come face to face with something that you couldn't stop." A sob escaped her lips, tears flowing freely and her fingers tightened on his hand. "You were bleeding … Your face was all mushed up … I thought …. Clark … I thought …"

Delicately, Clark placed his hand on the back of Chloe's head and urged her forward. Not fighting it, Chloe pressed his face against Clark's shoulder and finally unleashed the torrent of emotions that she'd kept bottled in all day. Clutching his battered jacket between them, Chloe bawled into Clark's re-located shoulder while he pressed his cheek to the top of her head, quietly whispering in her ear and stroked the back of her neck.

More time passed. They stayed like that until Chloe's tears were long gone. Eventually, they found themselves reclined against the futon's cushions still holding each other carefully. Neither of them wanting to let go.

"I was worried about you too."

She snorted. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." He was quiet for another moment, still stroking her hair. Her hands still clutched his jacket between them as she squirmed a little closer.

"You were very brave today, Chloe." She blinked and stared up at him in surprise. "I mean, I'm usually pretty indestructible. So throwing myself in front of a guy like Grundy's not really surprising. But you …" Clark tilted her chin up so he could look her in the eyes. "You were right there, in the thick of things putting it all on the line. Not worried about anything except the people you care about." He smiled, brushing a lock of her hair out of her softly blushing face.

Sitting up slightly Chloe regained a touch of her snark. "Whatever, hero. It was you guys who did all the heavy lifting."

"That's what guys are good for." They shared a laugh. Clark's face got serious again. "You can call me a hero if you want. But the truth is, if I was half the hero you are I would find it in me to do the things that need doing without hurting the ones I love."

Chloe paused. "What's that supposed to mean? I got hurt through my own fault."

"That's not what I mean." He looked away up at the stars. "Sometimes I think that no matter how hard I try to do right thing the people I love most tend to suffer. My Parents. My friends. Lana. Pete. Lois." He turned back and met her gaze, his blue-green eyes sparkling wetly in the moonlight. "You."

Chloe blinked rapidly. "Clark…" She paused clearing her throat. "I know you would never hurt me."

"But I have. And by being near me you get hurt." He closed his eyes, seeming to be struggling with himself. "I have said and done things to you that are inexcusable, no matter the circumstances. Yet here you are, following my dumb ass to North Dakota and getting in the face of the latest monster in my life."

"Are you trying to tell me to stay away? Because I can't do that." She grabbed a firm grip on his chin. "I don't want to do that. I like being your confident, sidekick or whatever you and the boys call me behind my back. I need it. I need to know that I'm helping you to make a difference in the world."

"Even if it costs you your life?"

"Yeah, because you're only playing for Monopoly money."

He smiled brightly. "Fair enough."

They enjoyed each other's company in silence for the next few minutes. Clark's breathing slowly got deeper as he finally began to relax. Chloe snuggled in some more, resting her head on his chest. Enjoying the rise and fall, the continued thrumming of his heartbeat, his warm breath ruffling the hair on the top of her head. When he adjusted his arm around her shoulders and secured her against his body, Chloe allowed herself to smile.

"Clark?"

He grunted sleepily. "Yeah?"

"This is nice."

She could see him smile. "It is." After a pause, "I wonder why we've never done this before?"

"Fight monsters?"

"Sleep together."

Chloe's eyes popped full open in surprise. Whipping her gaze up, she saw his barely suppressed grin. With a slow smile spreading across her face, Chloe slowly let her head rest back on his chest before answering.

"Well, if I'd known you were this comfy I'd have considered trying this sooner."

"You didn't think I was comfy?"

"Not _this_ comfy."

"Well consider yourself invited to sleep with me anytime you want."

"That's a pretty forward statement coming from you, farm boy."

"We nearly died today."

"So?"

He paused for a long moment. "I just … I want you to … " He cleared his throat as a slight flush creeped up his cheeks. Chloe suppressed a hopeful smile. Flustered, Clark caught her amused expression. "You're gonna make me say it aren't you."

She nodded quickly, like a little girl. Her smile widening.

Clark sighed and closed his eyes. "You make me believe I can be a hero, Chloe." He opened his eyes, the moonlight glinting green at her. "Without you … I don't think I could do this without you."

Chloe looked like she was going to respond, then didn't. Instead she tucked her head back to his chest and snuggled in. Clark sighed and leaned his head back.

After some time.

"I'm not getting that jacket back am I?"

"No way."

END


End file.
